


Ambush

by Scarrowyan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shimadacest, Shimadacest Week, Sibling Incest, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarrowyan/pseuds/Scarrowyan
Summary: Genji has always watched Hanzo from afar.Hanzo thinks he has the upper hand when he discovers his little brother's secret, but finds himself ambushed instead.





	

Genji’s breath hitched as his brother rounded the corner of the corridor, bare feet whispering over the tatami mats. He was a silent assassin. Noble, strong, and beautiful.

Genji hid in the small storeroom and watched Hanzo stalk down the corridor through a crack in the doorway, a strip of light from the hallway dividing his face in two. He knew he shouldn’t be here, but he was also unable to resist the urge to see Hanzo once again. It hurt when his brother left, often for weeks at a time, off on “family business”. Genji would try and forget about his absence by spending his days away from home, drinking himself senseless and fucking whoever he could find into oblivion. But there was always that feeling, that absence, a hole that only Hanzo’s presence could fill in him.

It shamed him that he was like this. Since his late teens it was as if Hanzo only tolerated his presence because he had to. When Genji had realised his feelings for Hanzo he had tried to distract himself with others. Brought countless friends home that only ever ended up as one night stands, unable to commit to anything longer when his thoughts always returned to Hanzo. And Hanzo barely looked at him, didn’t speak to him. Genji felt like there was a rift widening between them both that he had no idea how to approach, let alone try to close.

He knew that his feelings were doomed from the start. And it wasn’t as if Hanzo had ever shown an interest in him. In anyone for that matter.

His brother had thrown himself at the work their father made him do with a single-mindedness, dedicating himself to the family. Not like their father had ever given Hanzo much of a choice in the matter, Genji thought bitterly. And that was where the problem lay, at their father’s feet. Genji felt the rage build up in his chest, he wanted to see Hanzo be happy again. Wanted Hanzo to have a choice. Wanted him to smile. It felt like it had been _years_ since Hanzo had smiled.

It was moments like this though, that made his absence almost worth the pain. When Genji could see him, unguarded, his face slack, almost tired. Hanzo was still dressed in his black assassin’s clothes. They hugged his skin, showing off his broad chest and, when Genji raked his eyes downwards, to his brother’s beautiful thick thighs and rounded ass cheeks. Hanzo’s clothes were stained blacker in places and he almost allowed a whimper to escape his mouth at the thought of Hanzo being hurt. But, of course, this was his brother he was watching. It was never going to be his blood.

Genji swallowed heavily, holding his breath as Hanzo’s soft footsteps swept past him. He closed his eyes for just a moment, glad that Hanzo hadn’t noticed his presence, hadn’t seen him. It hurt him to feel this way, but there was nothing he could do. Only watch from a distance and hope, a vague hope, tattered and almost worn-out, that his brother would see him again one day.

Closing his eyes turned out to be a mistake because he barely had time to open them again when he heard the footsteps halt.

Then in a blur of motion, the storage door was flung open, light from the hallway flooding the small empty room beyond, blinding Genji for a moment as he was flung backwards. As he landed on the rough tatami his breath left him. A heavy weight was atop him, pressing down on his lungs as a hand wrapped around his throat, choking off his breath. He desperately clawed at the hand for a second, struggling blindly, until he felt a sharp prick against his side.

Knife.

He went still. Lungs desperate for breath but not daring to move, lest he receive a knife into his lungs. He finally looked up. Into his brother’s face, startlingly close, eye’s ablaze with cold fury. They widened in recognition when he realised it was Genji he was holding down.

His gaze softened a little, but not much. The hand stayed wrapped around Genji’s throat and he began to see black spots in his vision.

“What are you doing here?” Hanzo hissed into his ear, the breath tickling over his skin, raising goosebumps.

Hanzo loosened his grip on Genji’s neck just enough for him to take a breath. Short and desperate it chased the spots away for a moment. Allowed him to choke out a single word:

“Waiting.”

Then the pressure was back on, breath gone again as Hanzo pressed even closer. His brother was straddling him, pinning him down with his thighs, ass just above his groin.

Genji began to feel hot as he realised just how _intimate_ Hanzo’s position felt to him. His eyes went wide at the realisation and for a desperate second he imagined that his weight could be pressing down in other ways. No. _No_ , thought Genji desperately, don’t think that.

“Waiting for what?” whispers Hanzo.

_You_ , is what he wants to reply. But he can’t.

It’s almost too much, and as the black spots come back into his vision, he feels it all overwhelm him.

_No no no no no no no,_ Genji tries to push the thoughts down, but they end up pooling in his groin instead. Hanzo’s weight shifts at the realisation, and Genji averts his eyes in shame and humiliation. But then the shifting stops, the weight still upon him, the black closing in until the last thing Genji sees is Hanzo’s eyes, squinting in confusion? Concern? Were they mocking him? Perhaps it didn’t mat—

Hanzo takes the pressure off his windpipe. Genji coughs as he finally sucks a few breaths in, feeling the sweet air fill his lungs. Sweet air carrying his brother’s scent, a heavy mix of sweat and spice, with an edge of the metallic scent of blood. And a hint of something else, a delicateness that made Genji’s head spin more than it had when he was suffocating.  

He still hadn’t moved off Genji, nor had the knife been removed.

“What were you waiting for?” Hanzo asks once more, leaning back in, the contours of his body fitting effortlessly into Genji’s own.

He had to choke out an answer before his body betrayed him completely. “You,” he pants, the choking had made his breath raspy. “You, Anija,” Genji can’t look at Hanzo, it hurt too much.

Then the hand was back and this time Genji’s body did betray him. His breath was cut off and his dick twitched again in his pants. Hanzo must have noticed by now. He would be disgusted. Ashamed. Would never want to see Genji again. And who could blame him? Genji knew it was wrong.

But it felt right. He closed his eyes. Willing his brother to give him a quick death. Then he felt Hanzo shift his weight again, but this time the knife was removed. The hand stayed.

“And why were you hiding?” Hanzo whispered again. His breath made Genji shiver, his body reacting again.

And he knew he couldn’t lie. So he said nothing, the silence stretching out. Genji’s lungs were on fire again.

Hanzo seemed to realize he was not going to receive an answer. He shifted again this time almost without reason. And of course, Genji felt himself getting harder and harder, unable to do anything about it, eyes squeezed shut against the thought of Hanzo’s reaction.

“Is this why you were hiding?” Hanzo whispered again, voice unbearably close and intimate. Then Genji felt a pressure on his hard cock, a hand, squeezing.

His eyes flew open. Hanzo was looking down on him, a cruel smile playing over his face, one hand braced above Genji’s head, the other reaching down. Genji looked away, tears springing to his eyes, the humiliation was unbearable. The hand went away, Genji feeling its absence keenly. He almost whimpered.

Then he looked up at his brother once again. Hanzo had dropped the cruel smile, a shadow passed over his face as he considered Genji. Then he leaned down close, his long hair tickling Genji’s throat as he whispered again.

“And what is the meaning of this?” the words swept over Genji’s neck, down his body, setting his blood aflame. Hanzo shifted again, back over his groin, almost… grinding.

Genji moved his head to the side, arching his neck up as Hanzo’s soft whispers played over his skin. His breath hitched for real this time. Genji dared to look up and find Hanzo’s face directly above his own, their lips were so close, if Genji were to lean up, a couple of inches would be all it would take—

He moves, feeling the moment their lips connect like ecstasy. His brother’s lips were soft, supple, pliable. He felt them open in surprise, a tiny ‘oh’ escaping from those beautiful lips, as Hanzo’s eyes went wide. He expects disgust. Expects Hanzo to slap him away. What he doesn’t expect is for Hanzo to bear down on him again, pushing his head back as he slips his tongue inside Genji’s mouth. He kissed Genji like he was ravenous. It was heady. And Genji breathed in deeply tasting his brother, tasting what he thought he would never have. He felt his cock pulse beneath Hanzo’s tiny movements.

And then Hanzo was gone, the weight like a hollow absence. Lips ripped away without a warning. Genji did whimper then, and he sat up, arm reaching out involuntarily.

Apparently it was Hanzo’s turn to look distraught and disheveled, backed up against the wall furthest away from Genji. His brother was panting as he sat braced against the realization of what he had just done. His eyes were wide as he stared at Genji like he was some kind of demon.

“Anija,” crooned Genji softly, slowly sitting up. He tried not to let the little fire of hope that had been kindled by the kiss burn too bright as he began to crawl towards Hanzo. He hadn’t imagined that Hanzo would ever want him back. Would even consider wanting him. But the kiss. That had felt like raw desire.

Hanzo looked like he was terrified at the implications of the kiss. His breath came in shallow gasps as Genji swayed his hips, approaching slowly so as not to startle him.

The sparrow couldn’t frighten the dragon. It was enough to make him laugh.

And then he reached Hanzo, crawling between his spread legs, brushing his face up his brother’s chest, pausing for a moment to listen to his heart beat. Then he moved up, breathing over Hanzo’s neck as his brother turned his head away, perfect neck bared for all to see. Or just Genji.

Genji’s tongue darted out as he pressed a kiss against the neck. He heard Hanzo’s breath hitch and he smiled into the kiss, moving up again, slowly, slowly. Pressing his body weight down onto Hanzo as he made his way up. _Do you want me to stop, brother?_ He thought. _Tell me to stop and I will._

Then he was up at Hanzo’s lips again, taking them slowly, pushing his tongue inside. There was no resistance, and he felt Hanzo swell beneath him as he allowed Genji to kiss him.

Genji knew he shouldn’t be so bold. Hanzo was too nervous, this was too new. But he couldn’t resist. He braced one hand against the tatami mat, letting it hold him up, as the other found his brother’s pants. He paused for a second at the bulge there. _Hanzo was already this hard?_

He grinned through the kiss, feeling his brother nip at his bottom lip in response. _Oh, are you this bold now?_ Then Genji remembered that it had been Hanzo who had stuck his tongue down Genji’s throat.

Genji leaned back and surveyed Hanzo. His brother opened his eyes again at the sudden loss of contact, but he averted them from Genji’s gaze. There was shame in that look and Genji felt his own sense of it bubble up inside him. He squashed it back down though, overwhelming it with a touch of rage, at himself. At the fact that he should feel shame for loving someone this much. For wanting to touch them, feel them.

And he wanted Hanzo to want the same things he did. So he waited, and eventually Hanzo’s eyes moved from the floor, back up to Genji’s face, searching for the reason he had stopped.

“Do you want this, Hanzo?” Genji asked.

“I—want what?” Hanzo stumbled over the words, eyes darting down again.

Genji sighed, then shrugged. If Hanzo wanted him to spell it out, he would. There was no use holding back now that he had made his feelings clear. “Well, I thought I would suck your cock. If you want me to?”

Hanzo’s pupils blew wide as he jerked his eyes up and stared at Genji. “Why?”

Genji tried not to laugh at the ridiculous question. _Stop ruining the mood, Hanzo. It was a yes or no question_. “Because you’re hot. And I want to.”

Hanzo swallowed heavily at the confession before bringing one of his hands up to cover his eyes, in embarrassment or shame, Genji wasn’t entirely sure. He wondered briefly whether Hanzo had ever had his cock sucked, and then felt his face heat up at the thought that he might be his _first_. Oh, he would make it so good for Hanzo. He leaned in again and gently pulled Hanzo’s hand away brushing their lips together, feeling Hanzo tremble in response before giving into the kiss. He moved his hand back down the front of Hanzo’s pants, where his arousal was evident in the way the waistband was straining, and palmed it. Hanzo’s eyes shot open again and he broke off the kiss, panting. Genji cocked his head to the side, eyebrow raised in question again.

Hanzo swallowed, licked the spit from his soft, kiss-bruised lips and nodded.

Genji grinned and pulled out Hanzo’s cock, marvelling at the way it was already leaking.

“Genji…” Hanzo breathed, his eyes shut.

He trembled at the way Hanzo called his name, so soft. He had wanted this for so long, and now Hanzo wanted it too. “Anija,” Genji whispered back, pressing his lips to Hanzo’s again as he worked his hand up and down Hanzo’s cock. Then he began to move back down Hanzo’s chest, his brother utterly still except for a few short breaths as Genji worked his cock beneath his hand. He felt the sticky pre-cum at the head, massaged his thumb there, even as he felt himself leaking in his own pants. But he couldn’t spare a thought for his own pleasure.

His head had finally reached the base of Hanzo’s hard cock. He swiped his tongue, base to tip, tasting his brother, revelling in it.

Hanzo _moaned_ , the sound ripping from his brother’s chest, lewd and dirty. Hanzo slapped a hand over his mouth as Genji stopped moving for a second, completely caught off-guard by the elicit noise, but wanting nothing more than to hear Hanzo make it again.

He took Hanzo’s cock in his mouth and bobbed down as far as he could go. Soft and silky, Genji tried not to think too hard about how this was everything that he had ever wanted.

Then he went to work earnestly, dragging his mouth over Hanzo’s cock, pressing tender kisses to the head before hollowing his cheeks and filling his mouth. He’d sucked cocks before, but he’d never felt so good while being the one doing the sucking. Hanzo had tried to keep quiet, but Genji could tell he was getting close, not least because he had started jerking up into his mouth, trying to stuff Genji’s throat full of cock.

The head of his brother’s cock hit the back of his throat, cutting off his air again. His mouth was so full, his jaw was starting to hurt and he couldn’t breathe. Genji felt like he was close to coming himself, but he held off as Hanzo moaned again, the sound ripping from his brother’s throat was the sweetest thing Genji had ever heard. And suddenly Hanzo grabbed onto Genji’s hair, holding him down. Genji began to see black spots clouding his vision again as he struggled a little against the pressure. Then Hanzo bucked up again, filling Genji’s mouth as he came.

As he let go Genji pulled back off his brother’s cock with a soft, wet pop, swallowing, enjoying the taste of Hanzo.

When he looked up, Hanzo’s face was equal parts intrigued horror and blatant arousal as Genji licked his lips. But his brother didn’t move. It was up to Genji, so he gripped Hanzo’s thighs and pulled himself closer until he was back up near Hanzo’s face. His brother looked like a frightened rabbit. Stoic face and emotionless eyes were wide. He was breathing so quickly, Genji could almost hear Hanzo’s heart thumping right out of his ribcage. He placed his hand there, trying to calm it down, keep it contained within its cage.

Genji moved his lips less than an inch from Hanzo’s as he stared into Hanzo’s grey eyes. A quick grin flashed on Genji’s face again as he moved his head around to Hanzo’s shoulder.

“You know…” he whispered, putting on his best sultry voice, hoping—praying—that this would be enough to convince Hanzo. The words drifted over Hanzo’s neck and he felt his brother shudder underneath him. “We could go back to my room?”

Hanzo clenched underneath him, but he more than felt the sudden pressure of Hanzo hardening again. My, my, he was eager. Genji’s tongue slithered out and up his brother’s neck.

Hanzo let out a soft moan, then tried to strangle the sound in his own throat. It made him sound like a dying cat and Genji snorted, trying hard not to laugh. Not sexy at all.

Ah, who was he kidding, he’d been pining after Hanzo for years. Anything his brother did was perfect. What was better, was knowing that he was the one doing this to Hanzo.

Then he felt Hanzo shift beneath him. And there, tentatively, were a pair of hands, brushing up Genji’s thighs, slowly but surely. They kept moving up until they gripped his ass for a moment. _Well, I was not expecting this much enthusiasm,_ thought Genji as he struggled to contain himself, the pressure against the waistband of his pants was almost too much.

But Hanzo wanted him closer, the hands kept creeping up Genji’s back until they gripped his shoulders and forcibly moved him across so that Genji’s face was out of Hanzo’s shoulder and right into the path of his brother’s lips. They hungrily began to devour each other again. Hanzo pushed his tongue deep inside Genji’s mouth and moved it around as if he enjoyed the taste of himself that lingered there.

Genji almost came from that thought alone.

And as much as it hurt him, it would hurt Hanzo more if they didn’t go to Genji’s room right now. So Genji broke apart, Hanzo almost _whining_ in response. Oh god, he was so beautiful when he was completely frazzled. Hanzo’s lips were swollen and puckered, shining with a coat of spit.

“My room, now.” Genji panted as he stood up and offered a hand out to Hanzo. And suddenly his brother was tucking himself back in his pants and straightening his clothes. Genji could tell Hanzo was trying to put on an air of control, but he was failing miserably. His eyes were bright as they darted over Genji, raking up and down his body. He licked his lips one too many times. “Hungry for more, brother?”

He didn’t wait for Hanzo’s answer, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him from the tiny room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's my first time writing smut. Please be gentle.


End file.
